


WSTRN

by Mindcrank



Category: RWBY
Genre: Western AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindcrank/pseuds/Mindcrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The town of Beacon sits on the edge of the railroad. The acting Sheriff Ruby Rose keeps the peace until a local group of outlaws starts to stir up trouble. She'll need the help of her sister, a mysterious wealthy woman from back east and a cattle hand with something to hide to maintain order.</p><p>A series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the West Ms. Schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginnings

Ruby looked at the letter studying its practiced and neat hand writing before gazing out at the empty tracks. It was dated two months ago and instructed Ruby that a new station manager was coming all the way the coast and asked her to show them around. She found it odd that it didn’t include a name, all it had was a description. Little over five feet, stark white hair, mid twenties. Ruby figured she must be someone important to warrant the secrecy and to demand the personal attention of the sheriff.

Ruby slowly adjusted to sit leaning back into her the wooden chair causing it to give out a low creak, her gun made a soft thud against the chair. She drew down her mother’s Stetson to shield her eyes from brightness of midday. The station consisted of two large wooden platforms. The side attached to the two story building half shaded and held a few chairs and benches. The other side was used primarily for loading and unloading was little more than a dusty platform with a ramp on either end and a water tower splitting it into two.

The building itself was a large room, thrice as long as it was wide with several benches and a ticket counter. Behind the counter was a small house with two bedrooms for the Station manager and their partner, empty since the former manager died to fever around three months ago. The Mayor’s right hand, a tall woman by the name of Glynda, had been standing in.

The town was young and mostly quiet making Ruby’s job fairly easy. She had some respect issues at first but her speed on the draw and holding her own in a few brawls put those to rest fairly quickly. Ruby lifted her hat slightly to look down the track again. There was no sign of the train. She craned her neck to look at the clock on the wall behind her. The train should be coming over the horizon any minute now. Ruby wished she brought her pocket scope.

Minutes ticked by as Ruby hid from the brutal midday sun underneath the awning. She tugged down her skirt so it covered the top of her riding boots and adjusted her sheriff’s star on her top. Ruby started half heartedly rubbing it to give it a little finger polish. She looked back down at the horizon and just barely made out a small black dot right where the tracks should be.

Ruby got up out of her seat and readjusted her hat to sit properly on her head. As time passed the dot grew and she could just make out the chimney of the engine. The unmistakable sound of a train whistle faintly rolled across the station. Ruby watched as it drew closer, it only had one car attached to it which was odd enough to cause her hand to migrate to her pistol. Ruby figured it had either been attacked or the person was really important.

The train whistle sounded again as it screeched to a halt. The door of the single cabin opened and out stepped a young lady who couldn’t have been much older than Ruby herself. Her hair was white and she worn a long white gown with a skirt that was layered with lace. It looked like cost more than a month of Ruby’s wages. “Uhhh, excuse me miss but you wouldn’t happen to be the new station manager here?”

She turned to face Ruby and it was then Ruby saw that the woman was blind in her left eye, some light scarring around the socket suggested it caught something that burned ferociously. “Yes I am.” She huffed, “Where’s the sheriff? I had arrangements.”

Ruby mentally sighed managing to maintain her composure, “That’d be me.” Ruby propped her badge up off her blouse with her right hand.

She looked Ruby up and down still standing right outside the doorway to her car, “Yes, well I’m Weiss Schnee.” A silence passed but before Ruby decided to ask again Weiss spoke once more “I’m here to run this station.”

The name sounded familiar, but Ruby couldn’t place it’s origins. Realizing she was causing another pause Ruby clasped her hands together, “Yes, well uh, this is the station!” She pointed at the door left slightly ajar just behind Weiss. “In the back there is the station manager’s room, so that’s where you’ll sleep I suppose. You have bags Ms. Schnee?”

Weiss touched her chest and looked back at the car dramatically “The conductor will be getting those.” She turned to face Ruby again, “I would like to see the rest of the town.”

Ruby gazed over Weiss’ shoulder, there was no activity in the hissing train. “Right, well over this way then.” Ruby gestured towards a line of wooden buildings fairly spaced out from each other before heading that direction.

“So what brings you all the way out here Ms. Schnee? You seem a little far from your environment.” Ruby asked as she stepped off the platform.

“That is a private matter.” Weiss snapped from behind, causing Ruby to grimace. Weiss sighed, “Apologies, It’s been a rough trip.”  
  
“Well that’s alright, but this is the frontier so you might wish to redefine what “rough” means. Not many easy days out here.” Ruby stopped in front a large three story wooden building. “This is the bank and town hall. Mayor lives and works out of the top floor.” Ruby pointed to a smaller building next to it, “That’s the jailhouse where I work. It’s empty right now but that’s not usually the case. Mostly uppity drunks in for a night.”

Weiss lazily examined the building, “The Mayor lives there?”

“Yeah his name’s Ozpin. He owns most of the land here too. He’s a bit of a recluse but if you’re here long enough you’ll see him. To be honest I don’t know a whole lot about him but I heard he used to be a Marshall.” Ruby shrugged, “The only person in town that knows for sure would probably be Glynda. Doesn’t really matter though, there’s still more town to see!”

Walking further into town Ruby stopped at a crossroads, “That’s the general store, that’s the weapon store, that’s ‘The Noisy Sloth Saloon’, that’s the schoolhouse, that’s the post office, that’s the ’Last Chance Saloon’ and those buildings down that way are mostly houses.” She pointed at each respective building as she called out their names and finally towards an area with a few small wooden buildings.

“The Noisy Sloth is ran by two friends of mine and the Last Chance is where I meet most of my clients.” Ruby looked at Weiss who remained stoic, “As in criminals because it’s a bad place.”

“No I understood that.” Weiss clarified. “What’s on that road?” She motioned towards a trail leading out of town.

“Oh it splits north and south down a ways. If you head north there are some ranches, my pa owns cattle ranch down that way.” Ruby’s ever present smile faded, “If you head the other way though you reach the graveyard.”

“Well I think this has been-” Weiss started only to be interrupted by the loud banging of a saloon door’s being tossed violently open. The sudden noise startled her and caused her to jump as Ruby instinctively put her hand on her revolver.

A large man stumbled out of the Last Chance and into the straight. He had a revolver in one hand and a mostly empty bottle of house whiskey in the other. “Y’all is cheatin’!” He shouted, his words heavily slurred. He raised his gun and fired a shot into the sign above the door. Weiss flinched at the gunshot.

“Cardin!” Ruby shouted, “Put your gun away and go home ‘fore you hurt yourself!”

“They deck is stacked!” Cardin loosely motioned to the Saloon with his pistol causing him to lose his balance and stumble.

“You can’t go waving your gun about and shooting recklessly in town! You know better than that!” Ruby responded, Weiss backed away little, not wanting to get caught up in the approaching conflict.

It was then the doors threw open again and long haired blonde woman delivered a stiff blow to Cardin’s face laying him out cold. Ruby squinted, unsure if her eyes were deceiving her and walked over to the scene. Weiss followed a little behind out of curiosity.

“Yang?” Ruby asked.

Yang beamed and adjusted her vest, “Well hey Ruby, long time no see.” She peered over Ruby’s shoulder at Weiss, “Who’s that with you?”

“It’s, uh, nice to see you too. After three years.” Ruby prodded Cardin with her foot and mumbled, “without any letters.”

“Look I wanna talk about it as much as you do but that’s more of something to do in private” Yang glanced over at Weiss.

Weiss approached Yang and offered her hand, “I’m Weiss Schnee, I’ll be working the station here in town.” Weiss winced as Yang shook her hand a little too firmly.

“Schnee huh?” Yang let go of Weiss’ hand and Weiss started to massage it, “That name sounds familiar, can’t quite place it though...” Yang trailed off before a large goofy grin slowly grew across her face “Guess I’ll have to wait and Schnee if it comes to me.”

Weiss looked at Ruby, “Is it always like this around here?” She asked, a hint of worry in her face.

“Well... This is the West Ms. Schnee.” Ruby shrugged, “It’s a little rough. Though it isn’t everyday my sister returns from being gone for three years without so much as a word during or a warning before.”

“Yes, well it was...” Weiss spent a moment considering several word choices before feigning a smile “charming to meet both of you. I think I’ll go attend to my things now.” Weiss turned and left towards the station quickly leaving the awkward scene behind.

Ruby sighed and prodded Cardin with her foot rolling him over onto his back, “You know he would’ve gone home but now I gotta carry him to a cell.”

Yang bent down and picked up Cardin, throwing him over her shoulder with little effort. She started walking towards the jailhouse and Ruby followed after her silently. Once they got to the jailhouse Yang leaned him up against the back wall of a cell and took his pistol, setting it on Ruby’s desk, “So you wanted to talk?”


	2. Family Matters

“Well, yeah, there’s a few things that we need to sort out.” Ruby took Cardin’s gun from off the desk and placed it in her drawer. “Like where have you been the last few years, why did you miss mom’s funeral and why I haven’t heard from you the whole time you’ve been away.” Ruby felt like she was keeping her emotions in check well enough, though her voice betrayed her.

Yang grimaced, “I didn’t stay in Vale long, I didn’t even know mom died until last month when I was passing through it again.”

“Oh.” Ruby’s reply was as short as Yang’s answer was unsatisfying. “Well what kept you from writing then? I was starting to think you were dead.”

Yang sighed and leaned against the bars of an empty cell, “Alright, how about I just tell you what I was doing?” Ruby motioned Yang to continue, “Remember when we were younger how I tried to run off with you?” 

Ruby leaned forward in her chair, “You mean you’ve been away all this time chasing Raven?” 

“The day before I left I heard a rumor that she’d been seen in Vale, figured it was the best chance I’d ever have.” Yang shrugged, “Spent three years chasing rumors only for them to stop in a dead end. I went back to Vale to see if anyone heard anything new and the post office had held your letters for me.” Yang reached into the space between her jacket and her undershirt and pulled out a stack of letters and set them in front of Ruby. Most of them were opened, “Figured it was time I came home.”

Ruby’s voice was solemn as she eyed the sizeable pile of her unanswered letters, “Still haven’t explained why you couldn’t write.”

Yang exploded, “Well what was I supposed to tell you and mom? That I lied when I left and was chasing down the whispers of my birth mother all the way to Minstral? I didn’t write because I didn’t know to tell you I lied why I was leaving and was selling my gun to run all over the country!” Yang took several long breaths to calm down, “Look I’m sorry I lied about why I left and I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when mom died but I’m here now.”

Ruby looked over at Cardin, Yang really did a number on him. Ruby figured between the blow and the booze he’d be out for a few hours at least. Yang’s heart beat rapidly as Ruby Stood up out of the chair Ruby walked over to her and studied her face. Ruby cracked a smile and the tension, throwing her arms around her long lost sister. Tears were beginning their journey down her cheeks, “Don’t ever leave me again.”

Yang returned the embrace and they stayed like that for several long minutes. “Don’t worry Ruby, I’m here to stay.” 

Ruby broke the embrace and wiped the tears off her cheeks. “You probably want to visit mom huh?

“That’d be nice,” Yang looked back at Cardin in his cell, “I don’t think he’ll be accusing me of cheating at cards again any time soon.”

Ruby gave Yang a (TYPE) look, “What? It’s not my fault he’s terrible at cards and paranoid” Yang defended. 

"Well I didn’t think you did but I do have to ask,” Ruby looked over her desk before walking out of the jailhouse, “C’mon, this way.” The relatively short walk to the graveyard was silent apart from the crunch of the desert ground beneath their boots and the dull clatter of people going about their day. The silence cultivating a somber tone as Ruby and Yang came upon a large field with a small hill that had dozens of wooden markers littering it. 

Ruby lead Yang to a solitary grave on the top of the hill, fresh desert wildflowers lay upon from Ruby’s visit just the day before. The marker bore just a few words: Summer Rose, Thus Kindly I Scatter. “Hey mom, Look who’s here.” Ruby weakly smiled.

Yang studied the grave, outside of it being the only one at the top of the hill and the relative freshness of the painted letters it looked remarkably similar to every other grave. The letters had told Yang that Summer died but being at the grave had brought the reality of it crashing down on her. A well of emotions sprung up inside of her as she began to cry.

Ruby gave Yang space and after a while Yang turned and embraced Ruby her face red and wet with tears, “I can’t believe she’s gone.”

It was Ruby’s turn to comfort Yang as she returned the hug, “I know, but you’re here now and I’m still here.”

Yang let the tears roll down her face, “You never found out who did it huh?”

“Nope, still keeping my ear to the ground though. It’s been hard to run the town alone and try to look into it though and with how long it’s been...” Ruby sighed, “I haven’t given up but it’s not looking too good.”

“Listen, I’ve been thinking about you trying to keep things together here alone since I got these letters,” Yang paused to dry her face slightly, “What if you deputized me so I can help out?”

Ruby gave Yang one of her signature smiles, something Yang had missed dearly while out searching for her mother, “I’d have to ask Ozpin but consider yourself deputized!” Ruby planted a playful punch on Yang’s shoulder, “You have to keep out of trouble though.”

“I think I can manage that,” Yang weakly smirked, still emotionally exhausted. “Hey, why don’t we go see dad at the ranch?” 

“Oh man, dad is gonna freak when he sees your back!” Ruby and Yang left the graveside, Yang casting one more look at it as they walked away.


	3. Running Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake arrives in the town of Beacon

Blake adjusted her hat and coughed, trying to clear some of the dust out of her throat as she scanned the desert mountain range for any sign of the town. She took out a map from her saddle bag and slowed her horse so she could study it. The ink was faded making it a slight strain to determine the specifics but from what she could gather it was somewhere to the west of her position, deeper into the mountains.

A thought reminding her why she was here surfaced in Blake’s mind. She snapped the reins lightly in frustration causing her horse to pick up the pace. She should have seen it coming, but she let her desire to help her people blind her. Now she was hundred miles from any proper civilization to escape from people she’s grown up with. 

She wiped the mud her brow, made from her sweat and the dust mixing together. It was sweltering and her ears ached under her hat. Thankfully the sun had already started it’s decent and it should be cooling off soon. The sounds of the hot wind and her horse had become almost maddening during her long trip. Blake reminded herself that the town was close and steeled her resolve.

No one should be able to find her at Beacon, Adam had better things to do and the police never got a good look at her face. Not that they’d be looking for her outright but she just couldn’t be in Vale anymore, it was too painful. Blake took her canteen from her hip and took a small sip from the almost empty container, the urgency with which she had departed had left her under prepared.

Blake rubbed her parched lips together, her throat was still begging for water. Her ass ached from the hours in the saddle. Just one more hour or so. She rounded a hill, and there far in the distance was the town. Still a good half hour away she urged her horse forward once again. 

By the time the buildings on the horizon grew were upon her and Blake was drenched in sweat. She slowed her horse to trot having come in from out of town she found many of the eyes of the people that were about on her. She lowered the brim of her hat to obscure her face.

Blake scanned the buildings and spotted what she was looking for, a saloon. From what she could tell it was called The Noisy Sloth, an odd name for a saloon to be sure. She made her way to the post nearby, tied her horse to it and walked inside through the double doors.

“Hello! I’ll be with you in just a minute!” A cheery woman’s voice called out from the back at the sound of her entering. Moments later a cheery red headed woman burst out from the back, “Hey my name’s Nora I run this place, anything I can help you with?”

Blake emptied the last of her canteen into her parched throat and set it on the table along with a gently placed lien, “Some water and some information about the town would be nice for starters.” She took a seat at the bar.

Nora slid the lien into her pocket and disappeared with the canteen. Blake took the opportunity to make sure her hat would stay on her head. Nora returned shortly with the canteen sloshing and the outside soaked. “Now what do you wanna know?”

“I need work and a place to live but a little bit about the town would be nice.” Blake arced her back to stretch out slightly. Nora grabbed a bottle off the shelf and poured a small glass which she placed in front Blake as she spoke, “I didn’t pay for this.” Blake eyed the drink and Nora curiously.

“Well I won’t charge a thirsty traveler for water and that kind of info is free here.” Nora beamed, sliding the amber drink a closer to her, “Besides you look like you need it. You look like you’ve been on a horse all day in the heat.”

Blake could smell the strength of the drink from the counter but she didn’t want to seem rude. She quickly took it and threw it back, it didn’t burn quite as hard as she expected but it still lit a fire in her throat. “Thanks.” Blake lightly coughed as the warmth of the drink spread throughout her body.

“No problem.” Nora took the glass and put it back underneath the counter and leaned against the wood, “The town has a general store, a gun store, a few other Saloons and eateries and if you believe the rumors lots of gold in the hills, most of which are owned by the mayor. The Sheriff and her deputy are sisters but the Sheriff’s sister just came back last week. Speaking of the Sheriff she likes to greet people intending on moving here , you should talk to her when you leave.” 

A man came out of the back with damp washcloth, “Oh, Hello.” He said upon noticing Blake.

Nora pointed at him, “Oh, that’s Ren, he runs the saloon with me.” Ren waved at Blake upon his name being mentioned before starting to wipe off some of the tables. “As for the job and place to stay if you’re really planning on living here TaiYang could use a new farm hand if you know how to handle cattle and horses. You’d have a room there too.” Nora said.

“So, uh...” Blake started before Nora picked up her train of thought and cut her off.

“You just head North from the center of the town, it’s about twelve miles. If you stay on the trail you can’t miss it. He should be there right now.” Nora said.

“Thanks.” Blake stood up pushing back the stool as she did so causing it to lightly creak. 

“Don’t be a stranger, and keep out of Last Chance unless you’re looking for trouble.” Nora said.

Blake nodded before turning and exiting the building. The whistle of the train pulling in sounded causing her to turn towards the source. Her sore body wished she could have been on that engine, but her body would have to wait a little bit more. Blake noticed that Sheriff’s office was nearby, maybe she’d stop by later but right now she wanted to secure a place to rest. Only a few more miles.

A strong breeze threatened to take her hat off, and she quickly grabbed the brim keeping her ears hidden. Her heart pounded as she realized how close she came to revealing her secret. She doubted they’d be looking for her, but the west wasn’t always the friendliest place. She adjusted her hat to make sure that another gust wouldn’t budge it and stepped up into the saddle of her horse and snapped the reins. Blake looked around the town as she passed through it, taking note of the shops and services in town. It seemed to have most the comforts of the city which was rare for a border town. Even a competitive market for some things. Maybe this place wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

Blake exited the town and started heading towards the ranch. It was a shorter trip than she thought it’d be and she soon found herself at her destination. The house was larger than she expected, two stories tall and at least forty yards long. A fence she couldn’t see the end of surrounded the property and Blake spotted a few cattle lazily grazing on the local plant life. 

She strung up her horse on a post next to the other one and knocked on the door. Blake waited and waited with no answer until she figured TaiYang was probably out on the ranch. She walked around to the side and called out to horizon, “Hello?” 

A few moments passed before the sound of boots creaking against the wood of the back patio. A scruffy looking older man popped around the corner of the building, “Not often I get visitors that aren’t related to me, especially without word. How can I help you?” TaiYang asked.

“I heard you were looking for a ranch hand, Nora sent me.” Blake said.

TaiYang chuckled, “Did she now? You ever work on a ranch before?"

“When I was younger, I still remember how to work.” Blake said, trying her best to hope he didn’t notice she was nervous.

“Well then why don’t you come on inside and we’ll talk about duties and such. I’ll meet you at the door.” TaiYang headed back out of sight and Blake waited by the front door. It wasn’t long before the door swung open, but it wasn’t TaiYang on the otherside.

“Hi, I’m Ruby. I’m the sheriff in town.” The young woman was an unexpected sight. Blake supposed it would be silly for TaiYang to keep his horse tied up out front however. “Yeah, I know, I’m a little young and short to be a sherriff, among other things.”

“I was actually wondering why you didn’t answer the door when I knocked.” Blake said.

Ruby’s cheeks turned slightly pink although Blake didn’t notice, “Sorry, I’m just used to new people giving my trouble. Ever since I became sherriff a year ago it’s been all ‘Aren;t you a little young?’ and ‘Can you even ride a horse?’ and it’s been really exhausting.”

Blake raised an eyebrow “I could imagine.” 

“Hey Roo-Roo, what’s the hold up?” TaiYang called from somewhere inside.

Ruby now turned a bright shade of red which Blake only pretended not to notice. Swallowing her embarrassment Ruby stepped aside, “Come on in, my dad’s waiting for you.” Blake stepped inside, the place was nicer than she expected. “This way.” Ruby lead her to the living room. 

“Howdy, I’m TaiYang and this is my daughter Ruby, but you already know that.” TaiYang was sitting in the common area. “So you worked on a ranch before?” 

Blake sat across from him, “Uh, yeah, when I was younger.” she said.

“Well unfortunately you’re a little late, all the work’s been done for the day so I don’t really have anything for you right now. How about you stay tonight and we’ll see how you can work in the morning?” TaiYang said.

“That sounds great.” Blake said, she couldn’t help but perk up a little at her recent string of luck.

TaiYang laughed, “Don’t thank me yet, see how thankful you are after a day working in the sun.” TaiYang stood up from his seat and Blake followed suit, “Ruby, show her to the guest room, she’ll be staying there. I’ll go bring your horse and stuff inside.” TaiYang left, going out back again and leaving Blake and Ruby alone.

“Well I guess I’m showing you to the guest room.” Ruby said. “Follow me.” Ruby lead Blake to the otherside of the house and opened a door revealing a decently sized furnished room. “You know this was actually my room when I lived here. So what brings you to town anyways Miss...?”

“Belladonna.” Blake Shrugged, “I suppose I just needed a change of scenery. Just felt like I wore out my welcome in Vale.”

Ruby laughed, “Well this is a lot different than the city. Its a lot slower for the most part, but stuff does happen, it happens quick.” 

“”Speaking of the town, shouldn’t you be--” Blake searched for the word briefly, “sheriffing?” 

“Yang’s capable of handling the town by herself, at least for a few hours.” Ruby sighed, “Still I suppose I oughta go check on her and make sure she’s doing alright, she’s only been here a week.” Ruby looked around the room briefly, “Well, uh, I suppose I’ll let you get settled in. Good luck with my Dad tomorrow, I wouldn't worry too much about it though, he’s really sweet. Long as you can work you wont have any trouble.” Ruby said before smiling, “I’ll see you around.” Ruby left, leaving Blake alone.

Blake suddenly realized that for first time in full day she could relax. She fell onto the bed and let a sigh of relief. Tomorrow was probably gonna be rough and she was hungry, but she was far more tired and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Hired Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gunslinger comes to town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I lost and had to refind an editor

The Noisy Sloth was busy, several groups spread across the tables talking about the day, their plans and events. A couple doing so over a game of poker. Nora cheerily manned the bar, practically bouncing between the customers as she served drinks while Ren took the drinks to the customers at tables, making minimal small talk.

The Saloon doors swung open as a young, scruffy, tall blonde man walked through them. He made straight line to the bar and stepped over the stool to sit down in it. “C-can I get a strong whiskey?” He squeaked, trying to get Nora’s attention.

Nora didn’t hear him over the commotion, “I’ll be right with you!”

Jaune tried again, not quite catching Nora, “I said I wanted a strong whiskey.”

“I, uh, need a minute!” Nora said. Jaune didn’t hear her that time either, but he managed to make out the gist of it. She quickly poured several drinks and jotted down several orders, sliding the various coins into a pouch on her hip. Once everyone else had been served she came over, “Alright, what can I get you?”

“I’d like a strong whiskey please.” Jaune said.

Nora stared at Jaune for a brief moment, “Alright then, did you wanna Mountain Howitzer, a Tangleleg or some Chain Lightning?”

Jaune puffed his chest out slightly, “I just want the strongest one, don’t much care about the taste.”

 

“They’re all strong enough to put a horse on its hindquarters, so take your pick.” 

Jaune deflated slightly, “I’ll have a glass of Tangleleg, then.” He placed his payment on the table.

Nora eyed the single coin, “It’s actually two Lien for a glass.”

“Oh, right,” Jaune placed another lien on the counter and Nora put them both in her pocket and returned with a much larger than expected glass that she promptly poured a sickly amber liquid into. She slid the drink closer to Jaune and attended to the other customers.

The saloon doors swung open again and four men stepped inside. Three of them grabbed chairs and pulled up to a poker game, the largest of them went over to the over bar and sat next to Jaune. He placed two lien on the counter and caught Nora’s attention. It was then he noticed Jaune sitting next to him, “My name's Cardin, is that Tangleleg?”

“Uhhh, yeah.” Jaune took a cautionary sip and barely managed to choke it down, but immediately started hacking up a lung.   
Cardin burst out laughing, “Is it the baby’s first time drinking? Never had anything harder than a beer in your life eh?” Nora placed a glass of Tangleleg in front of Cardin who stifled his laughter for a moment to take a long draught of it and made a satisfied grunting sound. 

Jaune shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Cardin grabbed Jaune’s drink and out his other arm around Jaune, “C’mon, boy, drink up.” He put Jaune’s drink to his lips and forced him to drink it. 

Jaune’s throat and lungs burned and he jerked back,spilling the drink all over himself. Jaune lapsed into a coughing fit and Cardin laughed again. “C’mon, it’s not that harsh. So where’re you from?”

“O-Out of town.” Jaune said suppressed another coughing fit.

“Out of town? Never heard of that town. This your first time out west?” Cardin said.

“Hey Cardin, quit harassing the other customers or take your business elsewhere!” Nora snapped, finally having satiated the thirsty crowd.

Cardin scoffed and got up from the stool and started heading over to his friends’ table when one of the other men in their poker game overturned it. “I saw you slight that card, you’re cheating!” He went for his pistol, and Cardin charged in to deliver a strong right punch to his jaw, knocking him to the floor. 

Russel, Dove, Sky and the two other players shot up and from their chairs, each drawing their pistols. Cardin’s hand went for his own pistol, aiming it directly at one of the other players, stopping him in his tracks. The bar went silent as they watched the scene, five men with guns drawn on each other. Not one of them dared moved for fear of provoking the other group.

There was the sound of a chair creaking as a woman adjusted her position... followed by the sound of five shots ringing out. The weapons flew out of their hands as Cardin drew his pistol, but another shot rang out, sending it flying across the room. The eyes of the bar shifted from the men to the woman, who ejected the spent cartridges into her hand and reloaded her revolver. “Sorry, but that seemed to have escalated a little more than it should have.”

Jaune approached Pyrrha with a gleam in his eye, “That was so cool!” He collected himself quickly, “Y’know, I’m pretty good with a revolver myself.”

“Oh really? We should practice together sometime.” Pyrrha said, smiling. 

Jaune’s smile faltered for moment, “Oh, uh, yeah that sounds really swell.” 

Ruby burst in through the saloon doors causing them to bang loudly against the walls, pistol in hand, “What is going on in here?!” She took in the scene- Cardin, Russel, Dove, Sky and the other two eyeing their pistols on the ground, bar patrons gawking and then Pyrrha, standing tall and holding her smoking gun in the middle of it all.

“Hello!” Pyrrha waved and smiled at Ruby. She holstered her pistol and put the spent cartridges into a pocket on the side of her pants. 

“Uh... hey?” Ruby said.

“There was a little disagreement over a poker game and it got a bit heated,” Pyrrha motioned towards the guilty party who turned red, “so I gave them some time to think about whether or not it was really worth it.” 

Ruby glared at them, “Get your irons and get out of here before I throw all of you in the jail for a fortnight.” The men scrambled to pick up their guns and quickly made themselves scarce. The sound of hooves moving away was heard and the bar quickly resumed it’s normal business. “So, I don’t think I’ve caught your name yet?”

Pyrrha extended a hand, “Pyrrha Nikos.”

“Ruby Rose.” she took her hand and shook it. “Are you thePyrrha Nikos?” Ruby fawned slightly.

“Yeah.” Pyrrha said.

“What are you doing here?” Ruby asked, “Uh, not that you’re unwelcome, it’s just that it’s not everyday a legendary gunslinger comes into town and it’s kinda my job to make your business my business.” She sheepishly added. 

“I’m here on a job,” Pyrrha pulled a pocket watch out of her vest and checked it, “the client should be here soon hopefully.” 

Ruby frowned slightly, dissatisfied with the answer, “Well I hope there isn’t going to be any trouble.”

“No, no, I’m just supposed to look after someone. Shouldn’t be anything to concern yourself with.” Pyrrha said. “Weiss Schnee’s Father hired me to keep an eye on her.”

“Well good luck with that, She’s not exactly the friendliest person.” Ruby sighed, “Well I suppose I better get back to making rounds. It was nice meeting you!”

“It was nice meeting you too!” Pyrrha waved at Ruby as she left. It was only a few moments later before Weiss entered through the saloon door. (New Paragraph? Maybe have Jaune talk a little first and get interjected?) Weiss looked around for the person who left the note. Pyrrha approached Weiss and Jaune tagged along behind her silently. “Hello!”

“You left me a note to meet you here?” Weiss asked, sounding more like she was accusing Pyrrha of some heinous crime, instead of simple curiosity.

“Your father sent me-”

Weiss turned on her heel and made to walk out, but Pyrrha called after her. “Wait a moment? I’m not here to take you back.”

Weiss scoffed, stopped in her tracks and turned to face Pyrrha, “ Fine, make it quick. What does he want?”

“Well, Mr. Schnee figured if you wouldn’t come back on your own, he might as well send someone to make sure you don’t get hurt too serious.” Pyrrha said.

Weiss’ frown grew more severe, “I don’t need a handler, I’m quite capable of taking care of myself.”

 

“Well I figured that, but your father approached me and offered a good bit of money to take this job.” Weiss scoffed again. “Now, as I don’t think either of us want me to tag along with you every waking second, as long as I don’t think you’re in trouble I won’t bother you much.”

Weiss made a disgruntled noise, turned around and marched out of the saloon, making a minor scene as she did so. 

Jaune spoke up,”Are you gonna go after her?”

Pyrrha leaned against a nearby wall, “In a bit, she needs some time and space to calm down.”

There was a pause in their conversation before Jaune started speaking again, “So you’re actually a famous gunslinger?”

Pyrrha shrugged, “Yeah something like that, I helped a town or two out before, won a few shooting competitions. I suppose somewhere along the line a reputation developed.” A slight smile crept on her face, “You know, I can teach you how to shoot, if you want.”

“I-i know how to shoot!” Jaune objected.

“It never hurts to practice.” Pyrrha said.

“I can handle myself." Jaune pouted and started walking off. 

“The offer stands, I’ll be around for a good while.” Pyrrha called after him. She frowned, mentally berating herself. Not even a day in town and she’d already offended two people. Pyrrha stood up, getting off the wall, “I suppose I oughta make sure she doesn’t skip town...” She muttered to herself as she left the saloon, the doors flapping behind her.

\-----

The horse beneath him was panting heavily, it’s hooves were cracked and bleeding from hard ride. The town was just on the horizon, Tukson urged his horse on harder. He’d been riding for a whole day and he was almost to his goal. 

A loud crack sounded and his horse fell out from under him, sending him tumbling. He snapped up, drawing his pistol and spun around scanning the area. A hot breeze blew across the desert, kicking up some dust and pushing some small tumbleweeds across the sandy abyss. 

Another crack sent the hat on his head flying. Tuskon spun around looking for the shooter, there were no trees, no large bushes and no hills but he couldn’t see the shooter. His mind raced, where was it coming from?

“Going somewhere is a hurry, are we?” A feminine voice came from behind him, Tuskon spun around in response and fired four shots into the void. Silence permeated the air for a moment, “Now, that wasn’t nice.”

“What do you want?! Show yourself!” Tuskon spat, his heart pounding.

A dark skinned woman and a gray haired young man suddenly appeared before him, the man delivering a hard kick to his face. He flew several feet back, slamming his head into the ground. Tuskon turned onto his belly and opened his mouth to spit an insult but only coughed up blood.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you over all the blood you’re choking on.” Another voice from directly above him. “Speak up.” A boot forced his face into the desert sand, Tuskon grabbed at it but couldn’t shift it off his skull. “Well, this was too easy. Hey Em, can you just shoot this guy already?”

“Come on Mercury, we’re already killing him we don’t need to make him eat sand too.” Emerald sighed.

Mercury scoffed, “Hey you could’ve just shot him instead of kicking him in the face.” The boot lifted from his head, Tuskon rolled onto his side and coughed up a lungfull of sand and blood. 

“Oh please, why would I waste a bullet on him?” Tuskon saw his pistol lying ahead of him, just half a meter or so out of reach.

“Then why should I have to?” Tuskon slowly started crawling towards his weapon, trying his best to not draw attention.

“Because you wouldn’t have been able to get anywhere near him without me.” There were only two shots left, he’d have to be quick and he’d have to be spot on. He was almost upon it and they hadn’t noticed him yet.

“Oh please, like he would’ve been much of a challenge otherwise. Besides, I’m already down a round.” He grabbed his pistol and rolled over, quickly bringing it about to bear on Mercury- who kicked it out of his hand then brought his foot down on his throat. “See? Neither of us had to waste a bullet after all.”

Tuskon grabbed at the boot with both hands and found himself unable to shift it again, the weight was incredible. His vision started to fade and his grip loosened; the crooked grin on Mercury’s face was the last thing he saw.


End file.
